


The Betrayal

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: The Pet Xander Verse [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander uncovers the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayal

**Title:** The Betrayal  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Pairing:** William/Pet!Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #268 Bequest  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
 **Beta(s):** none, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Summary:** Xander uncovers the truth  
 **A/N:** This is the final part in this story arc. I hope you enjoyed. :)

 

William growled in frustration as he tossed the contents of the opened drawer on the floor behind him. So intent on his search he didn't hear the door open or the footsteps of Xander's approach.

“Master?” Xander asked ducking an empty jewellery box as it sailed through the air to join the other boxes and bits of memorabilia littering the floor.

William jumped and turned as the sound of his Pet's voice finally broke through the all consuming task and he realised he wasn't alone. “Pet! You haven't seen my ring have you? The one with the family crest?” William asked, walking quickly to the bed and sliding his hands under the pillows. He ran his hands back and forth dislodging the covers and carefully placed pillows while giving Xander an almost desperate look of hope.

Xander remembered the ring well. He had admired it many times. Gleaming gold with a large, ornate letter A whose trailing end curved around a deep red stone that twinkled and flashed in the light. “I'm sorry Master. I haven't seen it.”

William sighed loudly and stood running his hands through his hair loosening the curls to fluff around his face and softening his features. “I'm gonna check with Sun and Moon. I need to speak to them anyway. Will you keep looking in here for me?”

“Of course,” Xander replied quickly wanting to help.

Xander continued the search as William left the room. He found a shoe, a diamond earring and a slice of mouldy pizza tucked in the deep dark recesses under the bed but not the ring. He was kneeling on the floor, dust sticking to the long strands of his hair, when the door eased open slightly. He turned to see a brown eye peering through the crack before the door opened completely revealing the rest of the large vampire.

“Master Angelus,” he said respectfully, rising from the floor.

Angelus looked around the room as he crossed the space to stand before Xander. “Where is Master William?” Angelus asked in a hushed tone.

Xander looked at the vampire curiously before answering, “He's gone to see Sun and Moon, Master.”

The large grin which spread across the normally menacing, glowering features made Xander's skin crawl but he'd been well-trained and he stood his ground as if nothing was wrong. “Excellent,” Angelus said, reaching into his trouser pocket. Xander twitched when Angelus grabbed his right wrist and placed a small item in his hand. “I want you to tell him you found this and make sure he wears it. Always.”

Xander raised his hand waist-high while keeping a close watch on the strangely behaved Master. He only looked away when his fingers uncurled, revealing what was hidden inside. There in his palm lay the family ring his Master was frantically trying to find. Xander looked back up with a puzzled frown. “I don't understand. You took it? And now you give it back?”

Xander,” Angelus began, his voice so full of honest sincerity as to be unnerving. “I could simply order you but I'm not going to do that. I need you to trust me. I know you have no reason to but think Xander. Have I ever lied to you?”

Xander considered the question. Angelus had beaten his master, made them both do things they would rather not but no, Xander couldn't remember Angelus ever telling him anything but the truth. He sometimes skirted around a subject and played games but he couldn't recall any real lies. “No. You've never lied to me.”

“Good. See? And all I want you to do is say you found his ring.”

“Then why not just hide it where he will find it?”

“Because I want you to make sure he wears it. Silly boy keeps taking it off,” Angelus said with a small grin and a shake of his head. He didn't sound annoyed with Xander's master, only slightly amused.

Xander nodded in agreement. Master was silly to take it off because he **did** lose his ring all the time and then spent hours in a panicked state searching for it until it was found. “Why me though? Why don't you ask him or tell him not to take it off?”

“I have,” Angelus growled without any real heat. “He doesn't listen to me but _you_. He will do anything for you.”

Xander considered the strange request and couldn't see any harm in going along. He much preferred this Angelus to the grumpy, broody one. “I'll do it,” he agreed, hoping he wasn't making a terrible mistake.

 

 

~*~

 

William found the two G'sharlk demons fussing about with Xander's clothes and decorations. William smiled as they playfully teased and taunted each other until they noticed his presence. They turned as one and bowed respectfully. “Master William,” they greeted in tandem.

“Sun. Moon,” William said, waving away the formality. “Haven't seem my ring about have you?”

“No Master William,” Sun responded.

“Have you lost it **again**?" Teased Moon.

William nodded and ducked his head slightly, embarrassed. “Afraid so and if 'Gelus finds out, he'll take the skin off my back....Again.”

“When did you have it last?” Moon asked.

“If I knew that I would know where it was wouldn't I?” William asked with an amused grin. “I wanted to talk to you both anyway. I know you hear things.”

“Yes, we do sometimes come upon information,” Sun agreed.

“Do you know why Drac is here?”

Moon's eyes closed to puzzled slits. “He came here for a night with you.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I know that but what was the price?”

“Ah. I see,” Sun said with a small nod. “There is said to be a gem of great importance. A bequest handed down through the line of an ancient and powerful family. It protects the wearer from harm thus making him or her virtually invulnerable.”

William's eyebrows rose in surprise. “I know I've got a nice arse but even I find it hard to believe Vlad would give up this gem just to have a go, yeah? Gotta be more to it than that.”

Moon stepped forward. “I don't think the Count had the gem in his possession. Only a map to its location and then it is only rumour.”

William played idly with a delicate chain while he considered the information. “Still seems odd to me,” he said finally.

Sun and Moon gave him twin shrugs. “You do have a very nice arse Master William,” Sun observed while Moon nodded in agreement.

William laughed and waved before heading for the door. “I'm gonna go search the training room.”

 

~*~

 

Xander was on his way to the training room with the ring clutched tightly in his hand when he heard the raised voices. He immediately recognised Mistress Darla as one of the speakers but was unsure of the owner of the other voice. He was about to continue on when his Master's name stayed his progress. He peered up and down the hall before pressing himself up against the wall next to the partially open door and listened to the heated discussion coming from inside.

“You were supposed to take William and his pet and leave.”

“I made the offer Darla. He hasn’t responded. He was tempted. I know he was.”

“I didn't arrange all of this for him to be tempted Vlad. He should be gone by now and that silly pet of his too. They both take up far too much of Angelus' time and attention. I knew I never should have allowed him to Sire any childer at all.”

“Darla, Darla. It will all work out. You shall see. Give me a few more days. Angelus will still be busy searching for his gem and I'll remind William of how pleasant things can be with me and how unpleasant they are here. He will be begging me to take him away with me when I take my leave.”

“You better see that he is Vlad.”

Xander pushed away from the wall and hurried on his way. He needed to warn Master. He burst through the doors to the training room, head turning quickly, trying to take in the vast space at once. He rushed over and started speaking when he spotted his master near the doorway to the showers.

“Master! I was bringing your ring and I heard them talking. She said she wanted to get rid of you! I knew I shouldn't be listening but I thought it might be important and it was and then he said he was going to take you away and do you think we should tell your Sire?”

William laughed and stilled his bouncing Pet by placing his hands firmly on his shoulders. “Slow down Xan.”

“I'm sorry Master please don't be angry with me I only th-”

“Pet.”

“I thought you -”

“XAN!”

“Master?”

“Calm down. Deep breath,” William instructed. “And another.” William watched as Xander slowly calmed, his breathing and heart rate returning to their normal steady pace. “Better?” William smiled indulgently when Xander enthusiastically nodded his head so vigorously it was a wonder it remained attached. “You found my ring?”

“Yes Master,” Xander replied, raising his hand between them to show his master the missing ring sitting in the palm of his hand.

William took the ring and slipped it on his finger. “Thank you,” he said before leaning in close. “And for your reward.” William closed the distance and gave Xander a slow, lingering kiss.

By the time his lips were released, Xander's head was spinning and he nearly forgot why he came rushing to the training room. He raised a hand to his still tingling lips and gave his master a bashful, pleased smile. He was just opening his mouth to speak when a voice boomed across the room.

“William! There you be lad.”

“Sire?”

“I was wanting a bit of practice,” Angelus said indicating the sharp, deadly weapons hanging nearby. There were several swords with blades of differing shapes and sizes, a selection of long wooden staffs with either blunt or pointed ends and some crossbows.

“Love to,” William responded with smile before turning to his Pet. “Why don't you have a seat over on those mats and you can watch,” William suggested.

Xander sighed in frustration, knowing he would need to wait to divulge his news. He pouted and sulked his way over to the mats. He watched as they each chose a long sharp sword and cautiously began to test each other. He soon found himself lost in the deadly dance between the two powerful Masters vampires. His smile was proud as his master struck a glancing blow opening up a small wound in Angelus' arm. Angelus soon retaliated and made a strike of his own and Xander winced in sympathy as a line of blood welled up in a long, thin line across his master's chest. The fight carried on as Xander watched enthralled. The two vampires were fairly evenly matched. Although Angelus was larger and stronger, William was faster and more flexible and both used their skills to their advantage. They were both panting heavily when Angelus called a halt.

“You've improved William,” Angelus observed, pleased. “I'm going to shower.” He carefully cleaned his sword and returned it to its place before disappearing through the door.

William wiped down his own blade and then crossed the room to join Xander. With a grace Xander envied, he folded his legs and sat next to his pet. His shoulder occasionally brushing against Xander's as they sat relaxing. Xander scooted behind his master and began kneading at the tense muscles causing a soft sigh of contentment to fall from William's lips. He slid the damp shirt over William's head, revealing the strong back. He placed a delicate, feather light kiss to the smooth, pale skin at the base of William's neck before continuing to work the kinks out of the muscles under his hands.

“What a lovely sight.”

Xander jerked his head around and scowled at the Count who stood in the doorway.

“Master Tepes,” William said casually, not rising from his place.

“I've been waiting for your response to my offer.”

“Sorry but I'm gonna have to turn you down. My answer is no.”

Xander watched quietly as a look of annoyance briefly flashed over the Master Tepes face.

“Perhaps I could show you more of what I have to offer,” Dracula suggested, crossing the room and leering down at William, his intentions obvious.

“And what is it you're offering to my childe Tepes?” Angelus asked, returning from his shower. A low warning growl punctuating his displeasure at Dracula's behaviour.

Dracula whirled to face the growling vampire. “Angelus! It is nothing,” he said waving away his concerns.

Xander watched as the two carefully circled each other. William turned and placed a gentle hand on his arm to get his attention. “Stay here Xan,” he instructed before rising and walking carefully closer to his Sire. “He offered me a place in his family.”

“He was plotting with the Mistress Darla,” Xander added.

The growl rumbling from Angelus increased in volume and his eyes flashed gold. “Is this true? You dare to try to take what is mine?”

“How about winner takes all then?!” Dracula laughed as he swept a leg quickly around knocking Angelus to the floor. Angelus jumped to his feet and landed a heavy blow knocking Dracula back a step. They traded blows, neither gaining the upper hand. Growling and snarling as they wrestled and rolled across the floor. Reaching down, Dracula slipped a knife from his boot and drew back his arm in order to plunge it deep in his opponent's chest.

Xander watched, eyes wide with fear, as William rushed to his Sire's defence. Hearing the booted feet behind him, Dracula turned quickly and using William's own momentum, he shoved William roughly towards the wall. William's grumble of annoyance turned to a cry of pain as one of the dislodged staffs pierced his back. He looked down in surprise as the pointed tip of wood protruded from his chest before he collapsed to the floor.

Xander jumped up from his place and rushed to his Master's side. “NO!!!” He shouted pushing his way past the two stunned vampires. His rage left him feeling powerful and focused. He grabbed the matching staff and turning quickly, stabbed it directly into Dracula, who stepped back with a gasp of surprise. His triumph at watching the dust fall to the floor was short as he dropped to his knees and gently cradled William's head in his lap while his hands hovered over the bloody bit of wood. “Don't die, don't die,” Xander mumbled, rocking back and forth.

“The ring Xander! Did you give him the ring?” Angelus asked urgently.

Xander looked up at the vampire through his tears trying to understand why he was asking about a stupid ring. “What? Why?” he asked annoyed.

“Not to sound ungrateful or anything but why aren't I dead?”

The voice was raspy and quiet but it was unmistakably his Master's voice. Xander looked down into pain filled blue eyes and gently stroked the soft, blonde hair.

Angelus knelt next to them and held William's hand, his fingers rubbing back and forth over William's family ring, “The Gem of Amarra. It protects the wearer from harm.” He looked down at his wounded childe. “Well from being dusted anyway.”

William started to laugh but it quickly turned into painful coughing. “Thought it was a myth?” William asked when his coughs finally subsided.

Angelus smiled and shook his head. “I found it and had it split in four pieces and placed in the family rings.”

Xander felt like he was missing something but decided to ask later. He understood what was important. His Master wasn't going to die and Angelus had made it possible. He looked at the older vampire with new eyes. “You love my Master enough to fight for him and protect him,” he said in wonder.

“Of course I do Xander. He's my childe. And you care enough to risk your own life to avenge my childe.”

Xander started to shake as he realised what he'd done. He looked around for Dracula's remains but the pile of dust had disappeared. “He's gone?!”

“He's a slippery one. Don't worry. He's probably half way back to his castle by now,” Angelus tried to reassure him with a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Xander studied the brown eyes but saw nothing other than genuine warmth and affection. He nodded in acceptance. “Will you help me get Master William back to his rooms?”

“This is gonna hurt,” William groaned in complaint.

 

~*~

William rested comfortably in his bed, propped up by several large, fluffy pillows. Xander lay beside him as they chatted quietly.

“I'm so glad you're feeling better. I love you Master. ”

“Love you too Pet. I wanna make you my consort and then maybe one day my childe. Would you like that?”

“Really?”

“Really and with that little present Angelus gave you we have all the time in the world.”

“Still can't believe he gave it to me instead of Mistress Darla,” Xander said watching the light flash and glint off the Aurelius family ring circling his finger.

“She betrayed him. She's lucky all he did was send her packing back to The Master. Angelus may seem a bit harsh but he does love his childer and I think he's gotten rather fond of you too.”

They drifted off to sleep and dreamt of a future filled with possibility.

 

~*~


End file.
